manazcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at ManaCorp
Five Nights at ManaCorp is a Fan-made game of Five Nights at Freddy's based on ManaZcraft. It is located on Scratch. The link to it is https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/43758992/#player Gameplay When operating in the security office of ManaCorp technologies, you are to protect yourself from the ManaZcraft characters who try to attack you. To do so you must operate the cameras (press "c" or the blue arrow), the ocelot mask (they respect ocelots; press "x" or the red arrow), and the map (box to the side or "z" key). You must also wind up the cake slice box on Camera 4 to protect yourself from The Crasy Porygon. Characters Mudkip: Very active, night 1, starts from room 15, goes to 17, 18, 21, 8, 9, and right air vent. Put on mask to avoid. Common infiltrating vent-dweller. Pichu: Often active, night 1, starts from room 15, goes to 18, 21, 23, and left air vent. Put on mask to avoid. Common infiltrating vent-dweller. Crasy Porygon: Unknown activity, night 1, Wind up music box in room 4 to avoid. Jeanne: '''Very active, night 2, starts from room 11, goes to 13, 12, 10, top vent (close door to avoid), 8 (if door closed), 7, Hallway, Office (DO NOT put monitor up if in office). Jeanne can easily give stress to the player when in the top vent. If in hallway on nights 4-6, the monitor is not recommended. Her jumpscare has the MOST intensity of the jumpscares in the game. '''PorQpine: Very active, night 2, starts from room 2, goes to Hallway. Flash light at him in hallway to avoid. Chikorita: '''Often active, night 3, starts from room 5, goes to 4, Hallway, 21, 6, 8, 9, Office. Put on mask to avoid. '''Jirachi: Sometimes active, night 3, starts from room 3, goes to 4, Hallway, 21, 23, Office. Put on mask to avoid. Manaphy: Sometimes active, night 3, starts from room 1, goes to 19, 20, 21, 6, Hallway, Office. Put on mask to avoid. Pikachu: Sometimes active, night 1, starts from room 16, goes to 17, 20, 21, Hallway, Office. Put on mask to avoid. Phione: Very active, night 1, starts from room 1, goes to 22, 4, Hallway, 21, 23, Left air vent. Put on mask to avoid. Phione can be seen exiting the office. However, due to his exit scene he takes a while to leave. Killer bunny: '''Very active, night 1, starts from room 3, goes to 4, 22, 2, hallway, 7, 8, 9, RIght Air Vent. Put on mask to avoid. The Killer bunny will enter the office if not evaded and will not leave even if the mask is on. '''Celia: Occasional, night 3, appears in room 10, goes to Top Air Vent. Close vent door to avoid. Celia can stays in the vent entrance for a longer while than Jeanne and can startle the player just by leaving. This makes her the most powerful ManaZer in the game. 'Marphy'': Random, night 2, appears in Office. Put on mask to avoid. Marphy appears in the office randomly when the monitor is put up which stresses the player. '''Evan: Very active, night 2, starts from room 14, goes to room 18, Hallway, Hides for a while, 23, Left Air Vent. Put on mask to avoid. If in office, he can disable your top vent door. Meh: '''Often active, night 2, starts from room 14, hides in a while, appears in 9, RIght air vent. Put on mask to avoid. If in office, she disables all light sources (vent lights and flashlight, making you prone to PorQpine). '''Chester Cheeseater: Very active, night 5, starts from room 16, hides for a while, room 23, Office. Put on mask to avoid. Chester's speed is not altered by the night number. Diamond Myth Spirit: Often active, night 1, starts from room 13, goes to 12, 10, 8, and goes to 7, 6, 21, Hallway, Office, or 9, Right air vent. Put on mask to avoid. The Diamond Myth Spirit randomly chooses the two paths. '''Wirey: '''Occasional, night 2, starts from room 18, goes to 21, Hallway, Poster, Office. Put on mask to avoid. Wirey can enter the office via the red poster on the right side.